Satine's dirty little secret
by NeshemaAnneRyoko
Summary: This is about a doctor and a woman who comes to her clinic. It is a yuri and they have a road ahead of them filled with mystery on their parts.


Red and blue lights flashed as a ambulance pulls into a small clinic. A female doctor hurries out seeing that a young woman had been shot. The paramedic rushes the woman on the stretcher to a room that the doctor had set up. A call was placed only a few moments before they arrived. As the doctor starts prepping the woman she sees that her eyes are starting to glaze over. The vision of the young woman goes dark.

When she awakens there is a beeping sound, an ivy in her arm, and a woman looking down at her. The young woman tries to move but winces from the pain.

"That isn't the wisest of ideas my dear. I am doctor Mizuki Sanchez. You were shot three times and almost died twice during the night. Can I ask what is your name?"

Mizuki waits but it looks as though the woman is afriad to speak. She lets out a small sigh checking her pulse.

"Do you have to know my name?"

She raises her brow staring down at her patient. The woman had ligature marks on her wirst. She had faint scars along her arms and upper torso. Many of the scars were like that of a butchers knife. On her left arm there was a very bad home stitching of a wound. The wound looked like broken glass had been dug into her flesh.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I do need to know. You are safe here my dear. I promise that no one is going to hurt you."

Mizuki's words calmed the woman as she took a breathe exhaling.

"My name is Lucky Dog. I know it isn't a normal name..."

She was correct since it sounded like a name you would give a pet. That is when it dawned on Mizuki she had been someone's pet. A faint smile came to her face gentley stroking Lucky's face.

"It is alright Lucky. I'm going to go into the next room to get you some food. It will hurt since your stomach was one of the places shot. For the next week or so it will be a battle for you to want to keep food down."

Lucky watches as she exists the room. Her body aching with pain searing through her spine.

"Please be right miss Mizuki..."

In the other room she was making a meal that would go down with out hurting Lucky. It was mainly a liquid meal with a small bisket. Mizuki leans against the wall running her hand through her hair. The thought of how badly Lucky has been hurt made her want to scream in rage. She calms down picking up the tray walking into the room with Lucky. A smile was to her face sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

Lucky started to eat seeing that she wasn't telling a lie about it hurting. She coughs some taking a sip of water. It was nice to be in a bed that wasn't just made of a sheet and a broken down pillow from a couch. As she ate the thought of her master finding her made tears fall from her eyes. She reaches up touching her cheek with sad eyes but a smile to her face.

"Is everything alright Lucky?"

Mizuki had gotten up sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. Her face showed the worry that was pulsing through her body.

"Yes...Don't worry I was just thinking is all. I doubt it hasn't dawned on you by now I was someones pet. The thought of my master finding me is terrifying and yet I am happy right now. It is all strange but it feels as though I will be alright."

Mizuki strokes her head for a moment then walks from the room. She had three people waiting to be seen in the waiting room. Lucky ate till her stomach hurt too much to eat anymore. She could hear the people getting treated speaking in different languages. This was a small clinic that Mizuki opened herself to try and make a difference. For most people it was the only thing keeping them alive since she didn't accept money if they were poor.

Lucky falls asleep listening to the people speak. Their voices were very soothing to her nerves. It takes four hours when Mizuki finally is finished for the night. She walks into the room sitting down in a chair watching Lucky sleep.

"I'm suprised you are even sane...after everything you have been through."

In the morning it was another busy day for Mizuki. She only had one other person working this clinic. As the day kept going it looked as though Lucky was actually very lucky compared to three who died. Mizuki walks into the room checking her vitials then sits down taking in a deep breathe.

"I know it is busy here. There is a hospital going to be open soon down the road. I've spent a long time making that happen. After this week you will be able to leave here...I was wondering if you would like to go to my home?"

Lucky watched as she pulled a pack of cigarette's from her pocket lighting one. The puff of smoke blew out the small window behind her allowing the room to stay clear. Neither one said a word as listening to a pack of wolves howl in the distance. Their howls sounded like a song to the moon high in the night sky.

"Mizuki if you are really willing then yes I will."

Her words broke the silence as a smile comes to Mizuki's face. It was like a veil had been lifted allowing the light of the world to enter. Over the next week the two of them keep talking as they had been. It was finally the day that Lucky was allowed to leave the clinic. She smiled when walking outside seeing how bright it was and covered her eyes slightly.

"Mizu... how far do you live from here?"

They walked to a four door pontiac G3 that looked a little beaten up.

"Two hours away from the clinic. Oh the hospital is open now. They will be going with my ethics allowing those who can't pay to trade or something along those line. It looks as though the clinic will not be needed any longer." 


End file.
